Ce qui en avait résulté
by Freudd
Summary: Les constances, les répétitions et les fatalités de l’Histoire sont parfois saisissantes. Portrait des Maraudeurs par McGonnagall. R&R.


**Ce qui en avait résulté**

Résumé : Les constances, les répétitions et les fatalités de l'Histoire sont parfois saisissantes.

Note de l'auteure : un one-shot qui est venu tout seul, sans faire exprès. Écrit en un seul élan. Rien ne m'appartient. R&R, je vous prie!

* * *

Le professeur McGonnagall marchait d'un pas rapide vers sa salle de classe. Le dîner allait bientôt commencer dans la grande salle et, pour être honnête, elle avait plutôt faim. Elle avait seulement laissé des copies dans sa salle de classe. Et retourner les chercher après dîner lui semblerait, elle le savait, bien trop long, puisque cela lui faisait faire un grand détour dans le château. Elle aimait les choses bien faites, dans l'ordre et en bon temps. Elle pressa le pas, tout de même, dans l'idée qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de manger le dîner avant que les desserts n'apparaissent.

« Tu es professeur, ici. Tu peux aller aux cuisines quand ça te chante… » se dit-elle, souriant intérieurement de ses réflexes d'étudiante. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté Poudlard, et Poudlard ne l'avait certainement jamais quitté.

Elle voyait sa salle de classe, plus que quelques pas. Et puis, stop. Elle cessa d'avancer.

Des voix.

Rêvait-elle ou elle entendait des voix. Elle avança de quelques pas, très doucement.

Diable, ces voix venaient de SA salle de classe.

Elle soupira. Le dîner battait son plein, quelques étages plus bas. Tous les élèves étaient censés y être. Ou s'ils n'avaient pas faim, qu'ils aillent dans leur salle commune, ou dans leurs chambres. C'était une école, diantre. Il fallait un peu d'ordre. Le château était assez grand, sans avoir à surveiller chaque salle de classe après les heures! Elle n'avait pas envie de les punir, elle n'avait pas envie d'enlever des points. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas seulement faire les choses dans l'ordre?

Elle sourit, cette fois franchement. Dieu qu'elle aimait enseigner, même s'ils faisaient toujours tout de travers.

Elle perdit son sourire et espéra ne pas les surprendre dans un état indécent. Ces adolescents, ils ne savaient simplement pas se tenir, parfois.

Elle devait se résigner. Elle n'allait certainement pas s'empêcher d'aller chercher ses copies, et par conséquent d'aller manger, plus longtemps. Elle allait être rapide, seulement quelques points en moins, elle prendrait ses satanées copies et puis ils iraient tous manger.

Elle avança à nouveau d'un pas ferme. Et elle aperçut quelque chose qui, pour une toute petite fraction de seconde, la projeta vingt ans en arrière. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Elle secoua la tête et vit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley. Son cœur se remit à l'ordre et reprit un rythme normal.

Sa dernière classe de la journée avait été avec les Gryffondor de cinquième année. Potter avait dû venir la chercher en classe et ils s'étaient attardés. Le temps filait si vite, parfois.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle retint son souffle.

Il était à demi assis sur un bureau, à l'avant de la classe. Elle était debout, entre ses jambes. Il la tenait par la taille et elle souriait. Il parla et elle le tapa doucement l'épaule en rigolant.

Elle avait cru voir James et Lily. Elle avait vraiment cru, l'espace d'un moment. Elle les avait tellement surpris, il y a tant d'années. Dans les couloirs, dans les salles vides, même dans les cuisines, que diable! Potter avait eu le don de la faire oublier les règles. Elle sourit. Elle savait toujours à la fois très peu et beaucoup de la vie de ses élèves.

Sirius était le meilleur à oublier les règles.

Et sa gueule, sa damnée gueule d'ange, n'aidait en rien. Il avait à la fois cet air piteux et ce sourire narquois. Aucun professeur n'en était venu à bout. Le mieux qu'elle avait su faire était de ne pas céder à ses caprices, de ne pas le laisser faire.

Elle sourit tristement.

Black était mort et elle était réellement triste.

Elle pouvait même affirmer avec honnêteté qu'il était celui d'entre tous ses étudiants qui lui manquait le plus. Elle n'avait jamais autant enlevé de points, donné de retenues ou de devoirs supplémentaires qu'à Sirius Black. Et toujours, il souriait, en coin, et acceptait la punition. Les autres se débattaient, les autres contestaient, les autres pleurnichaient. Lui souriait, croisait les bras et hochait la tête. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué, mais ce comportement la rendait très fière qu'il soit dans sa maison.

Il était prêt à accepter tout ce qu'on lui donnerait en terme de punition. Tant qu'après, il puisse jouer un tour encore pire que celui qui l'avait fait punir en premier lieu. Il était inatteignable.

Elle se souvint brièvement de toutes les répliques mordantes de Sirius, de son manque d'attention en classe, de sa manie d'avoir toujours de bonnes notes malgré son comportement arrogant. Son sourire s'effaça. Si seulement il s'était donné un peu plus de mal, il aurait été le plus brillant. Mais non, jouer des sales coups aux autres et mettre l'école sans dessus dessous était tellement plus important. Cela faisait si souvent soupirer Remus, lui qui était toujours là sans y être, à moitié d'accord avec les plans des trois autres.

Remus. Si effacé, si timide. Mais toujours là, où que les trois autres soient. Il était, se souvint-elle, si souvent laissé à l'arrière-plan. Il était le maraudeur à sourire en coin, et à ne jamais se vanter des tours qu'ils jouaient.

Toujours l'air si fatigué, même lorsque la pleine lune était loin. Toujours ce lourd secret sur les épaules. Toujours cette impression de ne jamais appartenir totalement à aucun groupe. Elle se souvint à quel point il avait toujours cet air sérieux, lorsqu'il était seul.

Alors que lorsqu'il se trouvait avec les trois autres, il souriait plus souvent qu'autrement. Sirius et James y veillaient, elle en était certaine. Ils auraient tout fait pour Remus. Elle avait espéré qu'ils n'apprennent pas sa condition, qu'ils ne le rejettent pas. En apprenant bien après leurs années à l'école qu'ils étaient tous, même Peter, devenu Animagis, elle se sentit très vexée de ne pas avoir vu cet affront aux règles en temps et lieu. Mais elle devait bien s'avouer que brillait en elle une lueur de fierté que ses élèves aient pu réussir cet exploit.

Elle se souvint du jour où Miss Evans avait pris une photo d'eux. Tard, en sixième ou septième année. Leurs années. La fenêtre de son bureau était ouverte et ils se trouvaient juste au-dessous de celle-ci. Elle les avait observés, de haut. Elle avait observé comment ils, les trois autres, avaient dû arracher Lupin de son livre pour le traîner devant l'appareil avec eux. Elle se souvint qu'il avait tenté de s'en sauver. Typiquement Lupin. Mais elle se souvint aussi du sourire qu'il avait eu sur la photo, qu'elle avait vu en faisant le ménage du 12 Square Grimmaurd, bien des années plus tard. Un sourire qui voulait dire « Je fais la gueule, mais vous, vous pouvez me tirer de mes livres n'importe quand. ».

Elle soupira, et songea au Lupin d'aujourd'hui, qui n'avait pas tant changé. Elle l'avait connu, tout gamin, qui tentait de résonner les trois autres. Et maintenant, il ne restait que lui. À cause de Peter.

Peter. Elle soupira profondément en pensant à lui.

Peter avait semblé si simple. Le plus simple. Sa personnalité semblait tellement… évidente. Elle pensait avoir cerné le pauvre garçon dès les premiers jours. Malheureusement, il semblerait que tout le monde ait pensé de la même manière et ne soit pas allé beaucoup plus loin.

Tout le monde pensait avoir compris. Peter était gentil, sans doute le plus gentil de tous. Beaucoup trop gentil. Il rampait littéralement devant les trois autres. On n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse leur faire de mal, encore moins les trahir.

Il aimait les trois autres par-dessus tout. Il aurait tout fait pour eux.

Minerva soupira.

Contrairement aux trois autres, il était si peu doué en cours. Lorsqu'elle sut qu'il était devenu Animagi, elle fut réellement surprise. Les deux autres étaient exceptionnellement doués. Peter n'avait jamais été si bon. En duel, surtout.

Elle sentit une vague de culpabilité et d'impuissance l'envahir. Si elle avait été moins dure avec lui, peut-être… S'il y avait bien une chose que Minerva McGonnagall détestait, outre le manque d'ordre, c'était bien les traitements de faveur. Mais, se disait-elle parfois, si elle avait eu un mot gentil pour lui au lieu de pointer à quel point ses métamorphoses étaient ratées…

Si seulement Sirius et James avaient vu sa détresse. Si seulement Remus, qui lui l'avait sans nul doute perçu, avait pu y faire quelque chose.

Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait à l'évidence. Peter était comme ça. Tout comme les trois autres étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Et ensemble, dans ce contexte, c'est ce qui en avait résulté.

C'était typique de Remus, de s'être refusé le titre de gardien du secret. Il était si peu confiant de ses capacités, il ne pouvait lasser personne avoir confiance en lui.

C'était typique de Sirius, de changer de plan à la dernière minute. Il était si plein de stratégie, de surprise, et si désireux de protéger son meilleur ami.

C'était typique de James, de le regarder, une lueur dans les yeux, et d'accepter, de prendre le risque. Prendre le risque, comme au bon vieux temps. Eux contre le reste du monde, comme au bon vieux temps. Être un maraudeur, comme au bon vieux temps.

Et tout cela avait mené Peter à être quelqu'un qui, typiquement, trahit ses amis. Trahit James. Tue James.

James. Le plus caméléon. Celui qui était derrière chaque maraudeur sans qu'on le sache, le maître d'œuvre. Il était celui qui les maintenait ensemble, tous ensemble.

Celui qui inspirait à Sirius ses tours et qui le rendait arrogant. Leur compétition était tellement… Elle pinça les lèvres. Tellement puérile. Si James n'avait pas lancé ce regard de défi à Sirius à chaque fois, jamais il n'aurait fait la moitié des coups pendables qu'il avait fait.

Celui qui aidait le plus Remus à sortir de la forteresse de solitude qu'il s'était construite. Il lui souriait. Quand Sirius était très occupé à actuellement faire le coup, James prenait soin d'inclure Remus, de lui donner quelque chose à faire. Il ne savait probablement pas à quel point Remus faisait sa part plus pour être avec eux que pour être dans le coup.

Celui qui faisait le plus envie à Peter. Et ça lui plaisait, visiblement, se souvint McGonnagall. Elle se souvint de l'air encore plus fier qu'il avait, lorsque Peter riait à ses blagues. C'était un admirateur assuré. Il n'aurait sans doute pas fallu le prendre pour acquis ainsi.

Elle eut un tic agacé. Potter avait toujours le don de jouer un eu, avec l'un ou l'autre de ses amis. Il ne semblait jamais être lui-même, trop fier pour se révéler entièrement. Par chance, il y avait eu Lily.

Minerva avait le sentiment que c'est lorsque Lily était entrée dans le portait que Peter avait cessé de se sentir important.

Quoi qu'elle avait toujours été dans le portrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle sourit. Elle eut la pensée folle qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir Granger et le plus jeune garçon Weasley dans ses cours, sinon elle aurait presque pu regretter le temps où c'était James et Lily qui faisaient vibrer les murs avec leurs disputes.

Quels enfantillages.

Son sourire s'élargit.

De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, James avait manifesté un grand intérêt pour Miss Evans très tôt. Elle se souvint à quel point Lily ne le supportait pas. Elle se souvint de sa rage envers lui. Elle rageait visiblement pour lutter contre quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle.

Potter avait de l'emprise sur elle. Minerva soupira et laissa échapper un très léger rire. « S'ils ne s'étaient pas mariés, ils se seraient entretués » se dit-elle.

Elle se souvint du changement radical que James avait subi. Elle se souvint qu'il passait moins de temps avec les trois autres, et beaucoup de temps avec elle. Il se souvint des regards mauvais de Sirius, jaloux de ne plus avoir l'attention de son ami. Elle se souvint de Remus, qui souriait tristement, sincèrement heureux pour eux mais aussi désolé de ne pas pouvoir vivre la même chose. Et, par-dessus tout, elle se souvint de Peter, qui semblait immensément seul. Comme s'il perdait un ami. Comme s'il était laissé de côté. James avec Lily. Sirius avec Remus.

Elle soupira.

Potter et la fille Weasley étaient toujours là, elle ne s'était laissé entraîner dans ses souvenirs que quelques secondes.

Elle regarda Potter, plus particulièrement. Il semblait léger. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il semblait toujours porter ce poids… « Avec raison », se dit-elle. Il avait le plus gros poids du monde sur les épaules. « Il ne peut pas se permettre d'être insouciant, comme James l'était avant lui. ». Elle ressentit alors toute la différence entre Harry et son père.

Elle sourit en le regardant voler à Ginny un rapide baiser avant de continuer leur conversation. Peut-être qu'il ressemblait plus à son père qu'elle ne le croyait, après tout. Heureusement, il avait les yeux de sa mère.

Elle toussa.

Ils se retournèrent. Se séparèrent rapidement.

Les oreilles de Ginny rougirent. « C'est de famille, décidément », se dit-elle en se souvenant de tous les Weasley à qui elle avait enseigné, la majorité ayant cette manie de rougir facilement.

Harry sourit un instant et elle crut voir James à nouveau. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'il la confronte et qu'il se mérite une retenue à cause d'une réplique mordante.

Le sourire du jeune Potter s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il avait l'air sérieux de Lily, maintenant.

L'air que Lily avait appris à James.

Minerva secoua la tête.

- Potter, Weasley. C'est l'heure du dîner, si je ne m'abuse.

- Oui professeur, répondit Harry.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux et elle trouva très étrange de voir l'exacte même expression espiègle de James dans les grands yeux vert émeraude de Lily.

- Bien. Allez!

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, de croyant pas leur chance de ne pas avoir perdu de points. Elle sourit intérieurement pendant qu'ils déguerpissaient.

Elle avança à son bureau et se saisit des fameuses copies.

Elle sourit.

Même si les années passent. Même si les guerres éclatent. Même si les gens évoluent. Certaines choses, les bonnes choses, ne changent jamais.


End file.
